


Crack

by Ofyawning



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: Eiji is addicted to crack.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Crack

**Author's Note:**

> It's a serious problem Eiji has...

"Eiji! Please, for the love of God- stop!' 

Ash is cringing as Eiji basically breaks his back by cracking it loudly. Next came his knuckles, knees, wrists, and the one that made Ash want to hurl, the neck.   
Whining, Ash glares down at his smaller boyfriend. "I wouldnt be surprised if you snapped your neck one day! Stop doing it."  
Eiji just grins in return. "Does Baby American not like the sound of bones cracking?" Just as he says those, Eiji pops his right shoulder.   
"Argh! Eiji!"   
"I cannot help it! It's an addiction!- a crack addiction!"

Ash instantly doubles over laughing at those words. "Please- Eiji-" snorting loudly, he covers his mouth.   
"I love you, my tiny grandpa." Kissing the elder boy on the top of the head, before sitting down and dragging him on his lap. Peppering small kisses along his neck.   
"My little Japanese Klutz.. It is very disturbing to hear you crack your entire body after missions. You and Shorter are like the same person..."   
Giggling, Eiji scoots off his lap, shaking his head. 

"I'm serious! Your scrawny ass wrist is going to snap one day!" As if to prove his point, he grabs Eiji's wrist. "See! My fingers can wrap around it."   
"That's just because you are a giant. That includes your hands too!" 

Dramatically gasping, Ash stands up, and promptly falls on his boyfriend. "You literally weigh nothing, Ash. Did you forget I was an athlete?" 

Rolling over so Ash is on his stomach, he shakes his head. "I like to pretend you are more innocent than you actually are. You sure look like it. Just like a ten year old. The height of one too." 

Eiji looks at him. "😐." 

"How the fuck did you just say an emoji out loud?"


End file.
